Downpour
by Moosepanzor
Summary: "If someone had told me losing my bending would have resulted in the Avatar willingly spending time with me," He leaned in with a husky whisper "I would have gone to Amon sooner." Tahnorra. AU.


**Title:** Downpour

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Rating:** M

**Wordcount: **8,727

**Summary:** Set after the Pro-Bending championship. Korra finds herself at odds with her friends and ends up at Narook's. Tahnorra. AU.

A/N: So… Here we go. After years of scouring the land of Fanfiction and maliciously consuming all in sight I have decided to make my very own contribution and try my hand at this curious thing called "fiction".

* * *

**Downpour**

_If all our life is but a dream, fantastic posing greed  
Then we should feed our jewellery to the sea  
For diamonds do appear to be  
Just like broken glass to me_

* * *

The wind beat down on her sun-kissed cheeks as she roughly paved her way through the languidly moving crowd, absentmindedly she noted the way the signboards of various shops and restaurants creaked, swinging melodiously due to the ongoing tempest. It seemed the weather had decided to mirror her mood. Blazing blue eyes glared ahead unseeingly, she was headed for nowhere in particular while she angrily mulled over the events of the evening.

How dare h-

"Shit." She cursed to herself as she felt the first hints of rain ooze their way down her flushed cheeks and arms. She should have brought a coat. Why hadn't she brought her damn coat? Throwing in some more curses to help vent off some of her building frustration, she flexed her arms and shook the wetness off of her quickly cooling limbs. It did nothing to protect her from the harsh cold as what had previously been a few drops quickly turned into a full-blown downpour.

Cover.

She needed cover.

Turned out she wasn't the first to come up with this brilliant idea, she figured, witnessing the once bustling streets run empty within a matter of seconds. For a brief moment she hesitantly halted her movements and let her head fall back with her eyes closed. The dense rain trickling down her nose, cheekbones and lips gave her an almost euphoric sense of being. This was her natural element, and although she was shivering due to the cutting icy wind, she treasured the feelings that coursed through her as she silently stood in the middle of the deserted sidewalk.

Taking a deep relaxing breath she reopened her eyes and took in the surrounding row of establishments, a few restaurants and an old store selling mechanical parts – which had long closed its doors of course. Absentmindedly wetting her lips in thought, she forced herself to move forward and into the nearest restaurant.

Pushing her weight against the heavy door, a bell softly chimed as she entered. A wave of humid hot air hit her in the face, racking her body with yet another shiver. The place was bustling with people so it took her a moment to realize that she had unconsciously entered the restaurant she once visited with Bolin on their faux date. Remembering the delicious menu, her empty stomach produced a loud and obnoxious growl. One quick meal probably couldn't hurt, right?

Enjoying the sweet smells that reached her nose as she made her way up to the bar, she paid no mind to the other restaurant-goers. One meal. One sort of big, but still small enough to be consumed quickly, meal. Yes, that would do.

"Avatar Korra! What a pleasure it is to be graced by your presence yet again!" The owner of the restaurant, Narook, welcomed her as she came into view. "To what do I owe it to?"

She flashed him a toothy grin as she greeted him with a nod.

"I feel like I could eat an entire sabertooth moose-lion. Got something for me?" She quipped, placing her hands on the wooden counter and distractedly stroking the rough texture with her fingertips.

He raised one bushy eyebrow. "For a lovely lady such as yourself? I recommend today's special; Traditional seaweed stew."

Korra's mouth watered at the sound and she couldn't contain the eager nod that caused the strands of hair surrounding her face to dance along her high cheekbones.

Narook sent her a quick wink and a lopsided grin as he retreated into the kitchen to prepare her dish, leaving Korra feeling impatient. Chewing down on her plump lip in anticipation she shifted her weight from foot to foot and finally took some time to observe the people visiting the restaurant. The place was crowded and she could see folk from all sorts of backgrounds and social classes. That's what she loved about republic city; society here was so diverse, it allowed her to witness and learn about all sorts of different cultures. It was nothing like the South Pole. Life here was bustling with excitement. It thrilled her.

Brushing a few strands of hair out of the way, she looked back up to find Narook returning from the kitchen with a steaming meal on hand.

"Here you go! Fresh seaweed stew, all ready to be enjoyed." Narook announced, his eyes crinkling with a friendly smile.

Korra gave him an appreciative look as she took in the feast he brought.

"Narook this looks delicious!" She exclaimed happily, her cheeks rosy from the excitement.

Narook simply smiled, gesturing for her to follow. Taking a quick whiff of the enticing fumes emitted by the dish while she trailed after Narook, she hungrily rubbed her hands down her hard stomach as it gave another loud grumble. Side stepping stretched limbs and discarded bags, they quickly navigated towards the other side of the restaurant. Here the lights were dim and like the rest of the place the walls were richly decorated with luxurious water tribe ornaments. It made her feel right at home.

"Here you go m'lady, enjoy!" Narook announced as he carefully set down her meal and arranged the table to suit her needs.

"Thanks Narook. It's perfect."

He gave her a curt nod and left as quickly as he'd come, shooting her one last eye crinkling smile as she watched him head back to his kitchen. Taking her seat, she noted how the rain hammered down on the restaurant's small windows. It gave the place a cosy atmosphere along with the soft flickering of the dimmed electrical lights. Mixed with the distinct buzz of people enjoying their meals and making pleasant conversation, she guessed today hadn't been as much of a disaster as she had previously deemed it to be. Surrounded by ordinary people enjoying a nice night out with their loved ones, their mood seemed to rub off on her. Her earlier agitation had dissipated more and more as the evening had progressed and in hindsight the ongoing downpour wasn't as dreary as she had originally thought.

Intently watching the raindrops trickle their way down the surface of the small windowpanes, a reflection suddenly caught her eyes.

Her breath hitched in her throat and her stomach churned with rising bile, small beads of sweat formed on her knitted brow and fear coursed through her now stiff limbs.

Whipping her head around, her lips pressed into a thin line as her gaze fixed on an individual sitting all by his lonesome, reading what appeared to be the paper, in a rather desolate corner of the restaurant. She had seen this man before, she was certain of it. The memory was foggy but the feelings that arose cut the very breath she took.

Swallowing, she gathered her nerves and stomped them down with rock solid determination. She wasn't just going to let anyone intimidate her.

Korra made a decision then and there – surrounded by the clinking of glass, distant laughter along blurred conversations and the patter of raindrops on the roof. Knuckles turning white as she took a firm hold of her tray and lifted it up to her chest; she ignored how her glass rattled due to her trembling hands. With determined strides she made her way to this curious stranger's table, trying not to let this jarring feeling of uneasy phase her.

Her sudden movement hadn't gone unnoticed – how could it have with the way she practically ran over there trying not trip over her own failing feet – strangers regarded her with brief questioning looks, whispering to their friends as she passed.

Just a few more steps.

The glass of water shook on her tray and her stew spilled here and there.

Her final step was met with the creaking of floorboards, the hairs on her neck stuck to her dampened skin and she was pretty sure these few meters had been like miles to her pressured body.

Now looking down on the stranger, she was staring at a dark mop of hair that rung no bell. Was she even sure she had recognized him?

Swallowing the last of her doubts, she opened her mouth.

"Hey. You there." She said with little tact.

Yes. Subtle Korra.

It was like the guy hadn't even noticed the shadow she cast over him until she spoke out. Ever so slowly the 'sort-of-stranger' raised his head with disinterest. The dimmed lighting didn't help in making out his features, but as his eyes connected with hers she suddenly felt as if she had been thrown right into the artic sea. A rough shiver racked her body and surged up her spine almost as if it enjoyed the malicious fear it left in its wake. Recognition lit up the azure pools of her eyes but she didn't welcome it.

_Amon._

Her heart pounded loudly against her ribs.

This stranger…

He scared her because he reminded her of Amon.

"T-" She coughed as the word stuck in her suddenly dry throat. "… Tahno… Is… Is that you?"

She couldn't believe her eyes, but she was certain. This was him. It had to be him. There was no mistaking those unusually light blue orbs. Nowhere else had she ever encountered someone with eyes as pale as his.

Like ice.

Like illegal icing moves and a pro-bending championship gone wrong.

How she suddenly damned the rain.

She was expecting some sort of comeback – an answer at least – but as she blinked a few times and her shock lessened, she noted his glazed over stare… He lacked his usual make-up and dark bags created a stark contrast to his unusually sallow skin. The tangled mop of hair that covered most of his face had lost its shine and was left uncared for. Meaning it looked like shit.

_He_ looked like shit.

"The hell?" His deep monotone voice rumbled, vibrating through her thoughts.

Korra blinked a few times and gnawed on her lip in indignation.

"I'm sorry, what?" She offered. "Is that supposed to be a proper response?"

His eyebrows knitted together ever so slightly, creating a small crease.

"Is that supposed to be a proper greeting?" He retorted in a slow drawl, never once losing her gaze.

Korra jutted her lower lip and stared him down. Frowning up at her in unconcealed irritation was the slimiest… _git_ – she had ever had the displeasure of meeting. Yet… She couldn't be angry with him. Not really. Not after what Amon had done just a few days prior. He looked trashed and she figured it was no wonder.

He had literally lived one of her worst nightmares.

Squaring her shoulders she outstretched one hand to grab a nearby chair and roughly sat down on it, discarding her still untouched meal on top of Tahno's table along with her elbows. Etiquette, schmetiquette.

"What are you doing?" He'd gone rigid, giving her a look of complete incredulousness.

Korra met his eyes again, those intriguingly light eyes, and raised her eyebrows as if he was stupid for asking.

"I'm joining you – obviously."

Now it was Tahno's turn to raise his angled eyebrows. He simply shook his head disapprovingly and looked back to the newspaper he'd previously been pretending to be reading. Korra knew this since she'd noticed he was actually holding it upside down. Taking her chopsticks she smiled when she saw her meal was still warm. Forcefully shoving all thoughts of Amon away and focusing on her delicious looking stew instead, she paid no attention to Tahno who was staring at her like he thought she didn't notice. How could she possibly not notice when his roaming eyes left a trail of goose bumps in its wake.

"You know that's rude, right?" His sudden question caused her to choke on the food she'd been shovelling down moment's prior.

After some stifled coughs and mouthfuls of water she looked up at the perpetrator.

"What are you on about?"

Shaking his head at her again and making some 'tch' sounds, he leaned forward, resting his chin on his joined hands.

"You're not eating with your mouth closed," He whispered as if it was their little secret. "Everyone within a ten meter radius is able to enjoy your highly obnoxious oral symphony."

"Oh I'm sorry. Does this bother you?" She mocked, throwing in another round of theatrical smacks.

The look he gave her was unreadable, but she caught the slightest upturning of one of the corners of his lips, a dimple betrayed it. They stayed silent for a while and Korra was feeling quite uncomfortable, not being used to people leaving her hanging after being baited by one of her taunts. Eyes locked, it felt as if he was looking right through her – or maybe she just felt that way because they were dark and bruised by what was probably a shitty sleeping schedule and it gave them an unsettling quality. Breaking their contact she returned to her stew, shoving another mouthful down her throat, pretending not to be bothered.

She was though.

Seeming to have seen enough, Tahno returned to his newspaper. Apparently he started reading it for the first time that night because he hastily turned it around with widened eyes. He then shot Korra a quick glance to see if she hadn't noticed his mistake and she couldn't contain the snort that escaped in between bites, causing his eyes to narrow.

Dork.

She picked up her bowl and slurped away the remainders, setting it down as she leaned back in her chair with eyes closed and released a loud burp. That was the most amazing meal she'd had all week. Reopening her eyes she was confronted with the aghast stare of Tahno, who seemed to have backed up quite significantly.

"What's the matter Pretty Boy?" She questioned through a smirk, moving her upper body toward him. Leaning on her arms for balance, she mirrored what he had done when he'd berated her on her table manners. "Did I manage to stir your heartstings with my… What did you call it? 'Oral symphony'?" She whispered, drawing quotation marks into the air with her slender fingers.

At this his composure cracked and his curved lips rose into what had to be the first genuine smile she'd witnessed from him. Admiring the soft dimples at the corners of his mouth that seemed to accentuate the sharp angles of his face, Korra noted how he appeared a bit bonier than her memory served.

Eyes cast downward he opened his mouth to speak through his smile, but it took him a while to form the words.

"I'm moved." His hand covered his heart in a dramatic gesture. "My heart bleeds knowing this masterpiece has reached its conclusion."

Korra burst out into laughter at this and could swear his open mouthed smile deepened as his eyes shot back up to hers, dancing with something she couldn't quite make out in the dim lighting. Tugging at a few rebellious strands that had fallen into her face, she brushed them behind one of her ears and was about to reply until she noticed Narook approaching them in the corner of her eye. Tahno must have noticed him as well; all traces of humour had left his face and had been replaced with the carefully composed disinterest from before.

"Ah, avatar Korra. I see you have met my favourite nephew." Narook said with a warm smile. Tahno diverted his eyes at this, taking a sudden interest in the texture on a nearby wall. Korra's eyebrows shot up in surprise, she never would have guessed; the two looked nothing alike.

"I didn't know the two of you were related." She smiled up at Narook.

"Ah, what can I say? Tahno's not one to brag." Narook laughed heartily.

"Are you kidding me?" Korra snorted, a mischievous glint lighted up her eyes. "He's all cock-a-hoop with himself."

At this Tahno's head whipped around in indignation but it quickly melted away when he laid eyes on the warm smile Korra sent him and she witnessed him carefully swallowing whatever retort he was about to throw her way.

"How about some drinks? The Avatar enjoying my cuisine sure is worth raising our glasses to." Narook suggested, laying a warm hand on Korra's shoulder, sending her a friendly wink. "On the house of course."

"We'd like that. Thank you, Narook." Korra beamed at him and he soon turned to leave, shooting Tahno a look Korra couldn't quite decipher. When Korra returned her attention to Tahno, she noticed his bemused expression.

"What?"

Tahno merely gave a noncommittal shrug that caused Korra to jut out her lip in agitation, earning a cocky smirk from the former Pro-Bender.

"If someone had told me losing my bending would have resulted in the Avatar willingly spending time with me," He leaned in with a husky whisper "I would have gone to Amon sooner."

Korra's dumbstruck expression was priceless enough to inspire a chuckle from him that sent odd flutters of something she couldn't recognize through her stomach and chest. He waved one of his surprisingly delicate hands as if to dismiss what he'd just said, Korra however couldn't believe he'd just openly joked about a situation as unfortunate as his. It awakened a strange sort of admiration in her that she hadn't often felt before.

"Then I hope you'll enjoy spending time with me better than you did in the arena." Korra teased.

"Depends…" He drawled, pupils dilated in the restaurant's half-light. His hot breath stroked Korra's cheek and she was unable to control the subtle shiver that shook her bronzed shoulders. "Are you planning on playing dirty with me again?"

Korra stiffened at the innuendo, feeling the heat rise to her cheeks.

"I – Uh…"

"Here you go! My finest brand of tea to celebrate the occasion." Narook interrupted, setting down the kettle and 2 traditional cups. "Enjoy."

Korra forced a grin, sending him a small wave as he left.

"Well, well, well. He wasn't joking was he?" Tahno watched her intently, cheek resting on his palm and lips tugged into an expression of amusement.

"Nope. He sure wasn't."

"Shall I?" He nodded towards the kettle but it took Korra a moment to understand the implication.

"Oh yes, yes. Definitely."

In one fluid movement Tahno lifted the kettle and started pouring the steaming tea into their neatly placed cups. Korra noticed how he didn't spill a single drop and realised his perfect posture and grace invoked a sense of jealousy within her. She had never been one to be graceful or controlled and it irked her how he made it seem so easy. It reminded her of her ongoing struggle to master airbending.

She was broken from her thoughts when she noticed Tahno handing her one of the cups, waiting for her to take it with an inquiring look. Silently thanking him as she welcomed the steaming cup in the palm of her hand, she enjoyed the warmth that caressed her skin.

"So… If you don't mind me asking…" Tahno started, his deep voice a rumbling baritone. "Whatever brought you here?" He gestured, his slender hand caressing the air. "All by yourself nonetheless."

Images of Mako immediately flooded Korra's mind and she felt her previous anger start to build again. She quickly diverted her eyes, stare hard with memories of what had transpired between them earlier that day. It angered her because – she didn't like to admit it – he had hurt her. Chewing down on her lip she looked back at Tahno, or whomever this shadow of a man was that sat before her. She gave him an apologetic smile, raising a hand and brushing some stray strands behind her ear.

"I'd rather not talk about it…"

Tahno nodded as he rhythmically stroked a pale finger along the rim of his teacup, his slanted eyes watching her intently. Korra took a few sips of the amber liquid that was a perfect mixture of herbs and sweetness, enjoying the way it left a burning trail down her throat.

"Trouble in paradise?" He questioned.

Korra snorted. "Yeah, something like that."

She set down her cup, resting her weight on her elbows as her eyes roamed Tahno's face.

"So why are you here?"

Tahno looked a bit taken aback by the question – but quickly recovered, straightening his shoulders.

"I uh…" He cleared his throat, adverting his eyes again. "I'm staying with Narook for the time being."

"Oh, why?"

Tahno's tensed up significantly and she immediately regretted the question.

"I'm sorry! Oh Yue, I didn't mean to… I understand – it's none of my business." She quickly apologized, reaching out over the table to touch his hand in a comforting gesture. His eyes were drawn to the foreign source of heat, and for a while they flitted from their hands to her face. He let out a sigh as he allowed himself to fall back in his seat and relax, never moving his hand.

"It's okay, don't worry about it." He reassured her. "It's just complicated, that's all."

Korra opened her mouth to say something, hesitating for a moment before she swallowed her doubts.

"You know I invited Bolin and Mako to stay with me at Airtemple Island." She started, eyes glassed over in thought. "Turns out Asami beat me to it and they'd rather stay at her ginormous mansion."

Tahno stayed silent, comforting her with his presence instead.

"I guess it was stupid of me to expect them to want to stay with me."

She met Tahno's eyes when she felt him squeeze her hand, offering her a small smile that did odd things to her belly.

"Don't think like that."

Korra shrugged, retrieving her hand, focusing her attention on her tea instead.

"Hey."

Long, pale fingers wrapped around her chin, gently lifting her face so her eyes would meet the owner's, Icy blue captured turquoise.

"You might just be the uhvatar…" His voice hummed along the beating of her heart and Korra could feel its pace picking up as he took a moment to finish what he was saying. "But you're one hell of a gal."

A smirk lit up his pallid face and Korra felt all sorts of emotions rush to the surface as this man… This broken remnant of someone she had once hated and scorned and… This shadow-man was comforting her and easing her woes like it was the only logical thing to do – it wasn't.

"I have to go – it's late. I'm long past my curfew." She quickly stood, nearly bumping the remnants of her tea off the table in her haste. She avoided Tahno's gaze as she continued to blabber out excuses.

"Korra." He interrupted her mindless drivel, her gaze was reluctant to meet with the scathing ice she knew was watching her. Hanging her head, she stayed silent, the hum of the restaurant's patronage ever-present.

"You think maybe… Maybe we could see each other again some time?"

Tahno's question surprised her, shocked her even. She raised her eyes to meet his, unprepared for the honesty in his gaze.

"You… You'd like to?" She asked almost incredulously.

"Well I was just thinking – and I figured, with me being a newbie-nonbender and all, I could probably learn a thing or two from you. Considering you're a bit… Uh…" He appeared to search for the word. "Pedestrian."

Korra's eyes bulged from their sockets.

"_Are you serious right now!? _You-"

Her tirade was cut short as it was interrupted by the seldom-heard sound of Tahno's laughter, which was invigorated by the dumbstruck look that now adorned Korra's flushed face.

Gathering her wits, she shook her head and refocused on the object of her scorn.

"What's so funny?"

Placing both spindly hands on the table, Tahno used them to balance himself as he moved to stand. Now towering above Korra, she had to look up in order to maintain eye contact. Raising one of his hands to gently stroke aside the bangs that adorned her face, his fingers dusted along the curve of her cheekbone as it moved back down to his side. When he spoke, his voice was a husky whisper that tickled her sensitive skin.

"You know where to find me."

And with that, he left, leaving behind a flustered Korra who hadn't a clue of what had just transpired between the two of them.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The waves were gentle as they rolled along the shoreline, the spray and foam caressing the cold concrete at her feet. Korra had consciously sought out the welcoming solitude of Yue bay tonight. She hadn't enjoyed being coddled by Mako nearly as much as she had imagined she would – instead it filled her with remorse. Witnessing the pain etched in Asami's guarded posture every time she caught sight of her had been a reality check. Just a while ago she had wanted nothing more than Mako to reciprocate her feelings… Now that desire had been tainted with guilt. A feeling she had suppressed since the first kiss they shared.

The gravel she walked on crunched beneath her boots, the breeze carried a hint of salt that had been swept from the waves. Never had she taken Asami's feelings into account – what an avatar she was. She had been brash and selfish and – she winced at the thought of Aang's disappointment. Amon was quickly closing in, with the recent capture of Tarrlok who knew what his next move might be. Yet here she was. Worrying about, of all things, her lovelife. Trivial didn't even begin to cover it.

"I guess you finally decided to visit." The disembodied thrumming of a deep voice startled her from her reverie. Quickly locking her gaze onto a dark figure that sat by the water's edge, muscles hard and ready for a fight, the dim light of the half-moon forced her to strain her vision before she could make out the man's features. What she saw surprised her to say the least.

"Tahno! I-" What were the odds? She had forgotten all about their chance encounter at Narook's, especially what with being kidnapped and all that…

"I'm sorry."

His eerily light eyes reflected the glistening water in a display of tranquillity, the moon was high and contrasted against the dark night sky along murky waters that held more secrets than she could fathom.

"Don't worry about it." The distance in his tone struck her as unusual, different from the last time they had met. It was soft, his words coming out like mumbles.

Korra wasn't sure how to appropriately approach the situation. As she looked down she noticed to her own shock that his legs were almost entirely submerged in the freezing water – a sense of worry and panic overcame her and she quickly dashed forward, her knees landing hard on the cold stone next to his being. Her hands took hold of his in a frantic gesture to grab his attention.

"Are you okay?" Her fingers touched his pasty skin and her eyes searched his sunken caskets for clues. "Tahno talk to me."

Up close she noticed how, in the time she hadn't seen him, he had become even skinnier than before. Sweat trickled down bony cheekbones covered in translucent skin.

"Tahno!" Her heart skipped a few beats and she felt her own panic take over.

Slowly his eyes met hers, faces inches apart and darkness surrounding them like a thick blanket.

"It's funny isn't it?" His voice was calm like the sea, calm like the water that was swallowing his limbs.

Korra's eyebrows knit together in confusion. She shook her head in disbelief at the nonsensical drab that was flowing from his chapped lips. Hands roaming, she tucked some of his messy hair behind his ear, not minding the cold moisture that covered his skin. Resting her palm flat against his forehead, she checked his temperature – he felt cold and she suspected he was hypothermic. She had to convince him to get out of the water.

"I mean, here you are. Worrying about me, of all people. Lowlife Tahno, the fallen pro-bending scumbucket, while you're the one recovering from getting kidnapped by some lunatic bloodbender." He laughed, but there was nothing warm or heartfelt about the sound. It scraped against her chest and held her heart in a vice grip.

Korra's eyes widened, sometimes she forgot how quickly news travelled here in republic City. It was disconcerting to say the least.

"Don't say tha-"

The sudden weight of Tahno's head against her shoulder threw her off and she had to use the rough ground for support in order to remain upright. Gently shifting her weight so she was properly sitting down, she held onto Tahno's shoulders to keep him balanced.

"Tahno?" She gently shook him. No response. His eyes were open but unfocused, lips blue and shivers were unrelentingly racking his body.

Pressing him against her chest, she leaned forward and took hold of each of his legs, dragging them out of the cold water. Her heart beat roughly against her ribs, his shallow breathing caressing her bare arm. Quickly turning to inspect his legs, raising the fabric of his wet pants to feel the skin, she confirmed her suspicions. Growing up on the South Pole meant she was well acquainted with hypothermia and how to treat it. Luckily for Tahno, she didn't even want to think of what would have happened to him had she not been here. She assessed the damage, biting her lip in concentration.

"You're pretty when you do that."

Korra froze and glanced down at the delusional man in her arms. His eyes were on her mouth, lips curled in a weak smile. It would have looked endearing, had his skin not been sallow and beaten from the bad conditions he had put himself through. Korra responded with a quick smile of her own and returned to treating his limbs instantaneously. She removed his shoes and socks, water splattered over the concrete shore like guts being spilled after a raunchy night out. Her body shivered as a reaction to seeing the cool fluids that had only moments before engulfed part of Tahno's body.

"Tahno," She lifted him from her chest so she could look him in the eyes. "I need to take off your pants, okay?"

Tahno snickered at that. "Gee avurtur, we haven't even been on a proper date yet." He was having more fun than she was. She rolled her eyes and continued without waiting for a response from him. Moving so her body was at a right angle, she carefully removed his dark pants. She ignored his continued chuckles as she neatly folded them and continued to remove the fur coat she kept wrapped around her waist. Looking at his bony legs, she took in his blue toes. Leaning forward again she covered him with the warm garment, wrapping it around his waist to keep it in place. She had to get him inside and she had to do it quick. His hypothermia was severe and if she wasn't careful his heart might stop. They were nowhere near the city and she knew Narook's was at least 30 minutes away; there was no way she'd be there on time. Inspecting her surroundings she saw a small boat that was docked nearby. Surely the owner wouldn't mind if she borrowed it for a short while?

Taking a stand, she lifted Tahno onto her back. She was lucky she was muscular – carrying him was quite the challenge and she was surprised she could pull it off.

His head hung on her shoulder, breath tickling her neck. She clutched his folded pants in one hand and kept him from slipping off with the other. Minutes felt like hours as she made her way to the small boat, straining her muscles in her best efforts to move forward. She felt Tahno release a deep shaky breath, causing shivers to ripple throughout her sore body.

"You smell nice." He softly whispered in her ear and Korra was certain that if he kept this up she'd never make it to the damned boat. "It reminds me of koalaotters."

"Gee, thanks Tahno." Korra muttered, trying her mightiest to refrain from just dumping him on the ground.

"You're welcome ervertert." His content tone was highly inappropriate for the situation, but Korra knew his moodswings were all part of the symptoms.

Arriving at the boat at last she was careful not to tip it over as she got in. Safely placing Tahno on one side she kneeled down to untie the boat from the dock with skilled hands. Feeling the boat start to drift from its place Korra quickly assumed a bending stance. Making swift movements with her toned arms she was able to quickly propel the boat forward. The wind was rough and she knew it posed a danger to Tahno, but she had no other choice but to continue onwards. Checking on him every once in a while, she noticed he had averted his eyes and was staring blankly at the wooden side of the old boat. His body was still shivering and she didn't like the way his teeth chattered in his firmly shut mouth. Relief flooded her as Air Temple Island came into view. Speeding up her movements she felt the adrenaline rush through her, leaving behind a blissful sense of energy. It helped her in her final attempts to reach the island as fast as she possibly could.

Wiping the sweat from her brow with the back of her hand she let the boat ride out the remaining distance. She bent down, gently moving Tahno's face to look at her with her hand.

"Tahno?" She inquired, squeezing his hand. "Tahno are you by?"

His eyes fluttered to meet hers and Korra let out a sigh of relief. Wiping the mob of hair from his face she checked his temperature again. Moving him had been dangerous, the wind could have easily worsened his condition and she was lucky he was still conscious.

It took him a while to focus and when he did she could read the clear surprise in his icy orbs. His voice was shaky and weak, like a thin sliver of thread clinging to reality.

"I'm glad you came you know." A pang of guilt surged through her chest.

"Yea… Me too." She reassured him. He smiled in response, visibly relaxing.

Lifting him on her back again, she cautiously climbed out of the boat. She had to make her way over to the women's dormitory – luckily it was just a short distance away. Struggling with the dead weight of Tahno she moved forward as quickly as was physically possible. She heard people talking nearby but paid no mind to them, there was no time to talk.

She went around a few corners and she knew she'd reach her bedroom soon but it was then that she felt Tahno stir – or struggle, whatever he was doing. As she glanced back she yelped when she noticed he was actually shrugging off his clothes.

"No! No don't do that! Tahno, Tahno stop that!" She whispered to him in a stern tone, he wasn't having any of it though. She knew hypothermic people were known to remove their clothing but now was not the right time, nor was it the right place. Her heart nearly burst from her chest as she worried about people seeing her carrying a half naked man into her bedroom…. The rumours it would ignite!

"Tahno please keep your clothes on." She begged, frantically scanning the area for white lotus members, or worse, Tenzin.

"Well isn't that a first." He drawled in her ear, voice full of amusement. Korra gnashed her teeth together in annoyance.

Using the shadows for cover, she made sure no one was around every time she dashed across lit areas. When the women's dormitory came into view a huge weight lifted off of her – figuratively speaking. Making sure she stayed as low to the ground as possible, she sneaked her way over to the entrance. She prayed to Yue that no one was inside at this time. Softly opening the door, she peeked around the corner before fully entering. Making her way over to her room as swiftly and silently as she could, she kept a firm grip on Tahno to keep him from moving – and possibly removing more of his clothing.

Silently slipping into her dark bedroom she let out a sigh of relief, aware of her rapidly beating heart she continued making her way over to her neatly made bed. Carefully she let Tahno slip from her back, ignoring his surprised yelp as he was softly dropped onto the warm matrass. Mindful of his feet, she took her covers and tucked him in – she was having a hard time believing this was actually happening. This had to be one of the biggest plot-twists to ever occur in one night and she was glad she'd been able to deal with the situation. She looked down at the man in her bed, sweat ran down her back and her legs felt as if they were on fire. She knew she should probably go and make some tea to help warm him up, but for the moment she was too transfixed on the state Tahno was in. She remembered the cocky pro-bender from the arena. He'd been toned, healthy and taken care of. This Tahno however – he looked nothing like him. Her heart ached for him because she knew why. She had witnessed what had happened to him and she could only imagine the emotional scars it would leave to have such a traumatic experience. He hadn't been her friend at the time, far from it, but who knew. Maybe they could be friends now. Maybe she could right some of the wrongs she'd done by reaching out to those she hadn't been able to protect.

"This isn't exactly how I'd imagined my night to end." His voice was croaky and she figured he was probably exhausted. His body had been fighting off the hypothermia and trying to hold on to its remaining heat all night, he was lucky to be alive.

"Yea, well, me neither." She admitted, giving him a pointed look. "Idiot."

Tahno rolled his sunken eyes at her, covering up what might have been shame with his tell-tale smirk.

"One might question my powers of seduction but it is not often that someone manages to end up half naked in the avatar's bed just by sitting in random places in the dead of night."

Laughter bubbled through Korra's chest and she shot Tahno a bemused look before she turned to leave so she could start preparing his tea.

Kicking off her boots and pulling out her hair bands she felt weary and drained from tonight's efforts. A yawn escaped her lips as she leisurely walked to the communal kitchen where she grabbed a pot, some cups and a random selection of tea herbs because she was feeling much too weary to find out which were which.

"Korra?" Mako's voice startled her and for a moment there she forgot how to breathe. Quickly she spun around to face the man in question, nervous grin in place.

"Makooooo, hiii." She greeted him, trying to hide the teacups to avoid raising suspicion. "Didn't hear you there… What are you doing up so late?" She questioned, staring hard into his eyes in an attempt to hold his attention on her instead of what she was carrying.

"I was going to check on you, I've been worried. Korra… Lately…" His hand reached out to her shoulder and his touch burned her skin. "You're different."

Shrugging off his hand as subtly as she could she sent him an apologetic smile. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just me." Her smile faltered as she nervously moved around him. "See, just good ole' Korra." Shrugging her dark shoulders she continued shuffling backwards and further away from Mako. He sceptically raised his eyebrows, sending her a questioning look.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing, you know, just – just grabbing a nice glass of tea before bed. Nothing much."

"I see." For a moment Mako stood there, staring at her with a look she wasn't able to read. The silence that hung in the air was thick and she was pretty sure he could hear her rapidly beating heart. They stared each other down, both out of things to say. Korra felt a few stray hairs tickle her nose and she was itching to tuck them behind her ear but her hands were filled with the tea supplies and she didn't want Mako to see the multiple cups. She knew that if he found out about Tahno he'd be all over it, insisting she let him deal with it and she didn't want to lose control of the situation.

She gasped in surprise when he suddenly moved forward and pecked her on the cheek. Her face turned hot and her cheek felt scorned by his heated lips. He held her gaze for a moment, lips pressed together in silence, before turning and leaving.

Korra was left stunned by what had just transpired but she couldn't be bothered to even think what the implications of it all might be. There was no time for this right now – or maybe she didn't want to waste any on it. She wasn't certain anymore. Turning on her heel she hurried back to her room, forcefully removing all thoughts of burning lips and amber eyes from her mind. The texture of wooden floorboards caressed her bare feet and the subtle light from the moon that entered through the various windows illuminated the old architecture of the building. Things were coming at her too fast and she hadn't a clue how deal with everything that was thrown into her lap right now. She was tempted to run from the troubles that haunted her but she knew it wouldn't solve anything. It wouldn't save anyone.

Arriving back at her room, she immediately noticed Tahno had fallen asleep. It was hard not to because she swore his snores might just be loud enough to wake the entirety of republic city. Such an unflattering discovery, it both surprised and amused her to know that the formerly well-composed Tahno of the White Falls Wolfbats snored like a bloated platypusbear.

Bending water from a nearby sink into the pot, she warmed it with her firebending until it was at a nice boiling temperature. Picking a variety of herbs she prepared two glasses of tea and sat them on her night desk before she moved over to Tahno's sleeping form. She knew he was out of danger now so he shouldn't face any risks by sleeping, but still she worried. Sitting down on the soft duvet that covered his wiry frame, she jostled his shoulder in an attempt to wake him. She was met with a muffled groan and a pale hand that tried to swat her away. Frowning, Korra made another attempt. This time Tahno opened one bruised eye, shooting her a look of dismay before he appeared to realize where he was and shock set in. Shooting up from his lying position – almost knocking Korra from the bed – he stared at her with wide eyes.

"Korra? What the hell?"

Raising a brow Korra gave him an exasperated look before she handed him the tea she'd prepared.

"Drink up buttercup." She said in a gruff tone, feeling her lack of sleep catch up to her.

Tahno appeared dumbstruck by what was happening as he just stared at the cup of tea with a look of complete confusion. Understanding dawned as Korra realized he was probably suffering from temporary amnesia, a thing she had often witnessed in her village when people would return home carrying the victims that had fallen due to the extreme weather at the pole. Most of the time, it would be the hunters who had stayed out for too long or had been too negligent about the outside conditions.

"Look, I know you're probably confused and remember very little, but I found you with severe hypothermia and you need to drink this, okay?"

Tahno's eyes flitted between Korra and the cup she was holding out for him. His shoulders were tense and his brow was knitted together in an unreadable expression. Before Korra could say anything more Tahno was up on his feet – clearly bothered by his lack of pants – and headed for the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked incredulously.

Tahno stopped and turned to look at the woman who had taken care of him against all odds and expectations and Korra could tell he hated himself for it. His eyes burned with self-loathing as he stared her down.

"You shouldn't have bothered."

Korra's heart momentarily stopped at the admission. Was he being serious? What was that even supposed to mean?

"Excuse me but last time I checked you were about to keel over and die right on the spot, how am even I supposed to _not_ bother?"

Tahno gave a noncommittal shrug that did nothing but fuel the anger Korra felt. She stood and walked up to him with clenched fists and gritted teeth.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She pounded on his bony chest, glaring into his cold eyes.

A look of annoyance took over his face as he gently grabbed the abusive arm with delicate fingers.

"Don't even – not for a second – pretend to care, avatar." He gritted out, voice straining with contained anger, his glare matching her own and she swore she felt the temperature in the room drop.

Korra felt hurt by his words. In a way he was right; she hadn't even bothered to visit him again. Was she being selfish in thinking that suddenly she could help him – save him? When before she hadn't even bothered to properly get to know him when she had been given the chance. Embarrassment flooded Korra's being at her own naivety. Her gaze shot down to her feet as she felt the anger leaving her. Her shoulders slumped in defeat and her eyes stung with guilt.

A cold hand raised her chin and her stare was met with deep pools of liquid ice that reflected the faraway half-moon. In that moment he looked more worn down than she had ever seen him and she swore she could almost feel it in the air that sizzled between them with things left unsaid. It hung over them like a thick cloud that did nothing to relieve her of the terrible things she was feeling. Her eyes widened when Tahno's face inched closer and a jolt of something she couldn't quite describe ran through her body as she felt his cool lips caress her cheek in a gesture that could only be described as tender. She felt winded as her own breath eluded her for the moment.

"Thank you, though." His hot breath against her skin left Goosebumps in its wake and she felt her knees go weak beneath her. When he moved back and their eyes met again, his were searching along the edges of her fog-clouded mind as if looking for answers to questions unasked. Korra's mouth felt dry, her breathing hitched in her throat and she found herself unable to the break eye contact. She was confused, one moment he was angry with her and the next he was making out with her cheek. Still her body was screaming for more but her mind was terrified at the prospect. Licking her lips she stared at the gentle curve of Tahno's mouth, the ever-present dimples and smooth texture of his pale skin. Permitting herself to relax and to stop worrying about what the hell Tahno was going to do next, she allowed a small smile to adorn her face as her eyes shot back up to meet his.

"See you around then, scumbucket." She teased, mostly to reassure herself that he'd still want to see her after this.

Tahno's eyebrows shot up in confusion but he didn't question her, instead he turned to leave, picking up his shoes and pants on the way out.

Korra felt an immense surge of energy and relief burst through her as she let herself fall back onto her now messy bed. She stared at the ceiling, grinning like an idiot. Tahno confused the heck out of her, but maybe she liked that about him. Maybe she also liked the part about him that managed to look threatening in his underpants. Chuckling at his expense, she let out a content sigh and closed her eyes.

"Korra who was that?"

She shot up in panic as her eyes locked onto the last person she wanted to see right now. There, in the darkness of her doorway, stood Mako. He was looking every bit the suspicious firebender she assumed he was. Her throat ran dry as words failed her and beads of sweat ran down her tense back. Mako walked in with a look of concern adorning his ever-handsome features. Softly, he sat down next to her and took hold of her clenched hand.

"Are you sure you're okay Korra?" He asked, his amber orbs searching her face for clues. Korra gave a silent nod as she turned to look at him, sending a delicate smile.

"I'm fine Mako."

* * *

Since this is my first fic all help will be appreciated so don't hesitate to tell me if you think my characterization is OOC or my grammar sucks. All criticism is appreciated as long as it's constructive. I have actually decided to merge the first 2 chapters together because they felt more like an introduction, a means to set the mood for the story. I want the others to be more plot-based. I felt like the big break in between was necessary because a lot of time has passed between these two events and I want to communicate that.


End file.
